


Christo

by s1mba0d



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s1mba0d/pseuds/s1mba0d
Summary: This is based somewhat on a role play that ended somewhat in the middle of the plot. I will add a better description once I'm more sure of what is happening.
~Intro/Preview~They had succeeded. The Gates Of Hell had finally been sealed again. Most of the demons that were roaming around Earth were either forced back into Hell or they were destroyed, host and all, by the Winchesters. The older of the lot, Dean, had succeeded in obtaining the final Horsemen Ring of Death. It was the final key to lock Lucifer back in his cage.
The powers of Jesse Turner had seemed to vanish and no demon would be able to find him. It seemed like he was a normal child, but that was not so. He would always remember what he was born to be: a Cambion, the AntiChrist. He is half demon and half human, and the extreme amount of power that this child possessed doesn’t just disappear. So as Jesse started his life at the other side of the planet where he could not be found, the United States began to feel the impact.





	1. Chapter 1

They had succeeded. The Gates Of Hell had finally been sealed again. Most of the demons that were roaming around Earth were either forced back into Hell or they were destroyed, host and all, by the Winchesters. The older of the lot, Dean, had succeeded in obtaining the final Horsemen Ring of Death. It was the final key to lock Lucifer back in his cage.

The powers of Jesse Turner had seemed to vanish and no demon would be able to find him. It seemed like he was a normal child, but that was not so. He would always remember what he was born to be: a Cambion, the AntiChrist. He is half demon and half human, and the extreme amount of power that this child possessed doesn’t just disappear. So as Jesse started his life at the other side of the planet where he could not be found, the United States began to feel the impact.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> still more intro than story

That very moment when Lucifer was locked away in his cage, an awful shock of pain coursed through Nick, the type of pain that splits spines and boils flesh. Nick was a special child. He was manipulated by the demons unlike any other child that came before him. Nothing they had forced him into could be described as uncharacteristically evil. He was more like an experiment than a puppet. A lab rat.  
From birth Azazel knew this boy, and he fed him more demon blood than he had ever fed a human child, more than one might think possible to digest. When he bummed a drink off his friends, it had some demon blood in it; even his food was sometimes infused with a little bit of demon blood. It almost made him a Cambion. None of them knew the true potential that this child had: it was indescribable.


End file.
